Tangled Sheets
by Dreaming-Without-Regrets
Summary: Drake couldn't tell you when their brotherly hugs began to be more than brotherly to him but the truth was that Drake was hopelessly in love with Josh. slash DJ


Disclaimer: I do not own Drake & Josh, if I did, Drake would walk around shirtless and write songs about me. Seriously though, I have nothing to do with Nickelodeon, Schneider's Bakery, Dan Schneider, Drake Bell, Josh Peck, or anything else associated with Drake & Josh

Tangled Sheets

Drake Parker had a secret. Most would assume that he'd gotten one of his many dates pregnant or he'd used Walter's credit card for a new Fender Strat. But no, Drake Parker had a deep dark secret that no one, not even Josh, knew. The secret was beginning to eat away at Drake, occupying his thoughts and trying to control his actions. It was becoming harder and harder to keep quiet and Drake had to tell someone before he burst.

Drake wanted to just shout it through a megaphone yet he was scared. So scared of what people would think. Well, what one person would think. You see, Drake's secret had two parts and the very person he wanted to tell was the very reason that the secret was, well, secret.

Drake Parker was gay. That shocker of the century wasn't that, however. The hundreds of girls he'd dated would get over that in a week. What they'd never understand was that he, Drake Parker, Guitar God, Ladies Man, was hopelessly in love with Josh Nichols.

Josh, with his curly black hair and magic tricks, he provided a steadiness for Drake that he'd never realized he needed. Josh was always there for Drake through all the good times and bad, all the way to today.

They were graduating today. Drake almost couldn't believe he had the grades but with Josh's help he had passed. In the fall they were headed to UCLA, Josh for medical school and Drake for a bachelor's in Music Producing. But there was one draw back to his fun in the sun, one thing blocking him from spending all of his time with Josh.

Mindy Crenshaw.

Josh was proposing to her tonight. Then Drake's world would end, he'd drop into a black abyss where nothing mattered.

Unless.

He had to tell someone, anyone. If there was any chance at all, he had to say something before it was too late.

But who to talk to? The only person he normally confided in was Josh, who was out of the question in the situation. Megan wasn't an option. Walter was clueless. Audrey? Maybe if he made his situation rhetorical, he could get some advice from his mother without being obvious.

Suddenly decisive, Drake jumped to his feet and went in search of his mom. He found her moments later in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hey Mom." She glanced up from the spaghetti sauce she was stirring.

"Hey Sweetheart."

"Can I ask you something?" she stopped mid-stir and stared at him for a moment.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"I need some," he paused suddenly embarrassed. "some advice."

"Okay." She said uncertainly.

"Well, I like someone, a lot, like more than ever before, and I can't say anything because we're like best friends." he stopped for a breath before rushing on. "and they're kind of in a serious relationship."

"But?" Audrey prompted.

"But if I don't say anything, what if I'm missing the biggest chance of my life?" Audrey thought for a moment.

"How serious is the other relationship?"

"I have on good authority that they're about to get engaged." He mumbled dejectedly. The kitchen was silent for a moment.

"Then there's still a chance." Drake's eyes shot up from the floor.

"What?"

"I think you need to say something before they get engaged. That is, if you absolutely sure this is what you want." Drake thought about watching Josh marry Mindy and almost lost his appetite. His mother was right, he needed to tell Josh.

"Thanks Mom." He hugged her briefly before running out of the kitchen. He was going to tell Josh. He crashed onto the couch in his bedroom narrowly missing his guitar. He wondered if his mom even suspected. She probably thought that Drake was going to stop some girl from "making a huge mistake." She had no idea the one he was hopelessly in love with was Josh.

Josh Nichols had sweaty palms. Most wouldn't question it from the boy that used to say "spoons" when he got nervous. Tonight was different; tonight he felt things were going so right. Mindy was going to be charming, as usual, and their date would go off without a hitch. During dessert, that would be the perfect moment to pop the question. He decided to practice in his mirror, as to not look like a complete buffoon when the moment arrived.

"Josh?" he quickly slid the jewelry box into his suit pocket. He may be excited, but his parents didn't know about his upcoming nuptials just yet.

"Yeah Mom?" Audrey came through the door to the bedroom.

"Have you seen Drake today?"

"No, I was out early this morning taking care of some things." Josh found his tie and looped it around his neck.

"He asked me for advice today." Josh stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"Exactly. He found me in the kitchen this morning and asked me what he should do about this girl he's in love with." Josh scoffed and returned to his tie.

"Drake in love?"

"This time is different I think, I've never seen him like this." Josh raised an eyebrow.

"I'll talk to him later, find out what's going on." Audrey smiled.

"Please and thank you. I just don't want him to make a mistake by rushing into something stupid… like a marriage or a baby." Josh held a fake smile on his face. What if was about to make a big mistake?

"I'll take care of him Mom." She smiled.

"Thanks Josh." They hugged. "You and Mindy have a nice night."

"Have fun in Colorado with Dad and Megan."

"You two stay safe. And no parties while we're away."

"Don't worry, the only people I could get to come would be Craig & Eric." They laughed as Josh found his car keys and got ready to go pick up Mindy.

Drake Parker stumbled down the sidewalk trying to be quiet as Josh got home. Obviously drunk, Drake was criss-crossing the sidewalk trying to get to the front door. Josh got out of his car and watched for a moment as Drake almost face-planted after tripping over a garden gnome. "Drake!" Josh yelled across the lawn. Had he driven home like this?

"Joshy, my hero!" he turned, grinning goofily and almost fell.

"Drake, where were you?"

"Trevor had a party." He sighed as he leaned into Josh. "I maybe had a beer." He waved his hand carelessly. "So how'd it go?" he slurred.

"With Mindy? We're on a break for right now." Drake looked confused.

"You're not getting married?"

"We decided to go away to college for a year single then see how we feel."

"Oh." Drake sobered up a bit at the news. "Joshy, can you help me inside?"

"Sure Bro." Josh supported him as he unlocked the door and went up the stairs to their bedroom. Audrey, Walter, and Megan had left in the afternoon so they had the house to themselves. Drake settled onto the couch, getting a bit drowsy.

"Joshy can I ask you something?" he yawned.

"Yeah." Josh noticed how Drake's bangs fell across his forehead and Drake had this cute little head flip to get them out of his eyes.

"Did you really love her?" Drake bit his lip in anticipation and Josh wanted to kiss all of his worries away. _Whoa, where had that come from?_

"Maybe not, I think I'll use this time to experience new things, get to know myself."

"That's good." Drake noticed how close they were sitting. The smell of Josh's cologne hung in the air around Drake, intoxicating his senses and driving him crazy.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Josh asked suddenly afraid of what he was feeling.

"We could play Gamesphere." he mumbled.

"Not much of a competition when you're drunk." Drake flipped his hair causing Josh's heart to skip a beat.

"I'm not drunk, I'm buzzed." Drake insisted petulantly. He had a strong urge to run his fingers through those unruly curls.

"Mmm."

"I'm not." Drake pouted. _Damn he's hot when he pouts._

"I'm going to go get some water." Josh said getting up suddenly. Drake admired his backside as he walked away. He rested his head against the cushion. Should he just tell Josh that he loved him? He _had_ just proposed to Mindy and he was acting kind of strange. Then again, Drake Parker was an impulsive guy and he wasn't the type to wait for what he wanted.

Josh rested his head against the other side of the bathroom door. Why was he having _those_ kinds of feelings for Drake? He was a good-looking guy, a great-looking guy, but Josh wasn't gay, was he? Still, the sexual tension in their bedroom was thicker than Grammy's mustache.

He walked slowly back to their room wishing he had the time to run off his desires. All he could think about though was tight jeans, narrow hips, and that hair flip.

He found Drake deep in concentration on the couch, biting his lip worriedly. Josh watched him, studying his brown eyes, imagining what was going through his mind. He let his gaze travel down Drake's body. He got stuck on a certain jean-covered part of Drake's anatomy when Drake realized he was back.

"Hey." Drake smiled.

"Hey." Josh breathed. They looked at each other, both contemplating the next move. "Drake-"

"Josh-" they spoke at the same moment then laughed nervously.

"You go." Josh conceded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about who you like?" the color drained from Drake's face.

"What?"

"Mom told me this morning before she left, she was worried about you." Drake began breathing normally again.

"Oh."

"She also said she thought you were in love." Josh teased. Drake blushed a deep red.

"Maybe so."

"So tell me about it." Josh prompted.

"So I like someone, a lot, and they're always on my mind. The only problem is that they're in a serious relationship. I don't know what to do anymore." He confessed.

"Drake Parker has run out of confidence with the ladies?"

"You see, that's the thing, I'm Drake Parker, I'm supposed to be able to get anyone."

"But?"

"I don't know where I stand this time."

"Coming from the guy who can flirt with any girl, boyfriend or not?"

"Dude, it's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"They're different from all the others in so many ways that you'd never imagine."

"Maybe you should just tell me who she is, I could help you more."

"It's not at all who you'd expect."

"Drake, if she makes you happy, I'm happy. Whoever she is, you're crazy in love with her. Come on, just tell me." Drake took a deep breath.

"He." The room came to a dead silence.

"What?" Was Josh hearing what he thought?

"The person I like, it's not a girl, it's a guy." Josh's breath whooshed out of his body. Drake was gay? Drake Parker? Was this where all the sexual tension coming from? Drake licked his lips nervously and Josh watched his tongue, mesmerized by it. Did Drake think Josh would hate him for this?

"So who is the lucky guy?" Josh asked finally.

"Joshy, it's not that simple. He's in a serious relationship, a heterosexual relationship, and he'd never want me."

"Have you asked?"

"Josh, I just came out of the closet to _you,_ do you think that's something I go around talking about?"

"Maybe you should show him you like him."

"Show him?" Drake repeated cautiously.

"I don't know, just walk up and kiss him senseless." Josh suggested finding himself willing to help practice.

"Like at school?"

"Or anywhere you see him." Drake had an idea.

"I'll think about it." He got up from the couch. "I'll be right back." He walked out the door hoping for the best result. He went to the bathroom and sprayed on some Axe cologne. This was his chance; he was already half-way there and judging by the bulge in Josh's jeans, it would be an easy task. He mentally gave himself a pep talk as he paused outside the bedroom door.

Josh was standing by the computer desk with his back to Drake. Perfect. Drake took confident strides over to his brother, spun him around and pressed their lips together.

Josh's mind was reeling. He was kissing Drake Parker. The girls were right, Drake was a great kisser. Josh traced Drake's soft lips with the tip of his tongue and that was all the invitation Drake needed. He pressed Josh against the wall and deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. When they broke for a breath, both were dazed into motionlessness.

"How'd I do?" Drake questioned after a moment.

"With what?" Josh asked touching his kiss-swollen lips.

"With showing him how I feel." Josh's eyes unglazed and he looked at Drake.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Josh grinned and launched himself Drake, pinning the smaller boy against the wall. His lips crashed into Drake's with a new fervor. His kisses trailed down Drake's jaw stopping to nip his earlobe and continuing to the spot beside his Adam's apple. Drake groaned as Josh sucked and kissed gently making him excited. "Josh," he breathed raggedly, "Are you sure?" Josh responded by running his hands under the hem of Drake's Zero Gravity t-shirt. He helped Drake take it over his head then returned to Drake's lips with a passion. He ran his hands of Drake's bare back, enjoying the freckled skin he found.

Drake was lost, his head swimming with thoughts of what he wanted Josh to do to him. He took his chance when Josh was changing positions to lift Josh's polo off and onto the floor. He grinned wickedly as Josh led him over to his bed, unbuckling Drake's belt in the process. They fell back onto the mattress in a mess of tangled limbs. Drake rolled over so he was on top and took advantage of the position as he trailed kisses down Josh's stomach to his navel. He lapped gently then continued to the hem of Josh's jeans.

Josh lost all worries and doubts as Drake unzipped his pants painfully slow. Drake helped Josh shimmy out of his jeans and sat back to admire Josh in only a pair of green boxers. Josh took his chance and flipped them over. He ravaged Drake's mouth, pinning his hands above his head and tracing the bulge at the crotch of Drake's jeans.

Drake groaned as his hips instinctively thrust upwards to meet Josh's hand. Josh unbuttoned Drake's tight jeans and pulled them off revealing Drake's secret love of going commando.

"Last chance to back out." Drake whispered in his ear. Josh grinned as he took off his own boxers and flung them across the room.

"That answer your question?" he asked resting his hand on Drake's hips. Drake surveyed his naked body next to Josh's and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Taking Josh by surprise, he reached around and cupped his ass, pulling him closer.

Drake admired their complete nakedness tangled together so that you couldn't tell where one brother ended and the other began. Josh took initiative and ran his fingers up and down Drake's length. Drake shivered as he neared the edge. He lost all conscious thought as Josh took Drake in his hand and began to pump, speeding up his rhythm as Drake's thrust became more frantic. "I love you." He whispered as Drake went over the edge, screaming Josh's name and shooting his load all over his hand.

He kissed Drake's closed eyes as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Drake opened his eyes and kissed Josh passionately. He moved across Josh's jaw and down across his shoulders. Josh cupped Drake's narrow ass as Drake kissed every inch of his torso. Drake went down further to Josh navel and across his fuzzy lower stomach. Josh's eyes widened as Drake continued to lick down his body finally reaching his solid manhood. He teased the head with his tongue before taking him in his mouth.

Drake used his good kissing skills and his firm guitar playing grip to drive Josh insane. Josh moaned Drake's name as his climax came closer and closer. Drake knew what would throw him into oblivion and started humming his favorite song. The vibrations were too much for Josh who squeaked as he lost all control and exploded in Drake's mouth.

They fell back against the pillows both breathing heavily. Josh kissed Drake, tasting himself on Drake's lips. Instinctively they moved closer, Josh's arms around Drake, resting once again on his ass, and Drake's head on Josh's chest.

"That was wow." Josh breathed. Drake smiled into his chest.

"That was amazing Joshy." They snuggled closer, thinking about nothing but the boy in their arms.

"Drake?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I love you." Drake burrowed deeper into his embrace and kissed his chest.

"I've loved you too." They fell asleep like that, a tangle of limbs and sheets.

So that was my first foray into the Drake & Josh fandom. How'd I do? I'd like to thank my family for putting up with my Drake & Josh obsession, the guy that invented DVR for letting me tape the episodes I missed while I was at work, the teacher I was a teacher's aide for because that's where I wrote this story, and Lane for sharing so many qualities with Drake, that I had something to work with when wondering what specifics Josh could admire about him.

Dreaming-Without-Regrets


End file.
